


pet parents

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, pais de pet, sakusa apaixonado por cachorros, só dois casais se amando
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ei Omi acho que Sachirou-kun está se aproveitando dos cachorros para paquerar Kourai-kun" Atsumu deu uma espiada rápida para olhar os dois atrás e sussurrou no ouvido de Kiyoomi o fazendo olhar para trás indignado"Oh isso é tão errado, pobre cachorros nem sabem que estão sendo usados para seu dono conseguir um beijo" Sakusa falou brincando causando uma risada alta em Miya"Se nós adotarmos aquele que você gostou, você vai me dar um beijo?""Vou te beijar a noite inteira até você esquecer como se fala" Kiyoomi sorriu convencido para Atsumu"Você é tão sujo quanto Hirugami"
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	pet parents

**Author's Note:**

> presente para gabs <3
> 
> Todos eles amam cachorros por que não faze-los serem melhores amigos? Sinceramente não vejo motivos para não acontecer

Demorou muito para Sakusa ter noção que era apaixonado por Atsumu, ok já havia se apaixonado antes mas agora era diferente, não era mais um adolescente sem responsabilidades e cheio de tempo livre, agora era um adulto que possuía um trabalho que ocupava uma grande parte de seu tempo e diversas responsabilidades adultas para resolver. Quando se apaixonou durante o ensino médio por um menino de sua turma foi simples e delicado, caíram no abismo do amor lentamente aprendendo como funcionava o primeiro romance mas com Atsumu era diferente, não foi algo leve e devagar, Sakusa despencou no abismo do amor de uma maneira que não teve tempo para raciocinar nada que estava acontecendo, no começo da temporada era somente seu levantador e colega de time, mal sequer podiam ser considerados amigos, no meio da temporada, cansados de treinos e jogos sem parar já estavam confortáveis na presença um do outro, Sakusa constantemente dormia logo após sair do ginásio mesmo que fosse dentro do ônibus da equipe, no saguão do hotel esperando o quarto ser liberado ou no táxi indo pra sua casa e em todas as vezes Atsumu lhe dava seu ombro como apoio para dormir, cobria com sua jaqueta nos dias frios ou só estava ao seu lado para ser seguro dormir ali, no final da temporada já era algo totalmente diferente, levaram para casa o primeiro lugar do campeonato e de bônus Sakusa levou consigo uma sensação de conforto toda vez que olhava para Atsumu, borboletas no seu estômago quando estavam próximos, um rosto corado quando se trocavam no vestiário e podia ver o corpo de Atsumu bronzeado e suado então Kiyoomi concluiu que por mais que a vitória havia sido do MSBY, Sakusa Kiyoomi se sentia derrotado.

Durante todas as férias Sakusa ignorou que pudesse ser capaz de amar, viveu em sua própria bolha onde nunca havia conhecido Atsumu Miya, era difícil afinal Komori quase nunca comia Onigiri's Miya então no período que ficou na casa de Kiyoomi pediam quase todo dia, Miya escrito por todas as embalagens, uma carta escrita a mão pelo gêmeo de Atsumu e piorava quando Osamu que ia entregar a comida fazendo com que Sakusa tivesse que ver o rosto idêntico de sua paixão, na semana seguinte Kiyoomi foi para a casa de férias de sua família, passou praticamente todas férias restantes sem nenhum sinal de internet ou algo do tipo, parecia bom para descansar a cabeça e pensar mas isso acabou com milhares de mensagens no grupo do time questionando onde ele estava pois queriam se reunir para fazer algo com todos juntos e porra Atsumu estava ainda mais lindo do que antes, o cabelo recém pintado e cortado, o corpo queimado pelo sol, Sakusa sabia que os gêmeos haviam ido com sua família para uma ilha tropical durante as férias, oh céus Kiyoomi estava muito apaixonado.  
Sakusa não sabia o que fazer, o amor deveria parecer simples mas agora não tinha nem ideia de o que fazer com esses sentimentos, deveria contar para ele ou só deixar ali guardado tudo isso? Não tinha certeza se Atsumu poderia sentir o mesmo, era gentil e carinhoso mas normalmente era assim com todos, Kiyoomi não notava os pequenos detalhes que Miya realizava apenas para Sakusa, era o único para qual Atsumu levava chá de manhã já que morava perto da loja que Kiyoomi gostava, Atsumu sempre viajava com uma coberta extra pois sabia que Kiyoomi sentia muito frio a noite, montou uma playlist de músicas calmas para ajudar Sakusa a dormir no ônibus controlando seu nervosismo antes da partida, Atsumu sempre que encomendava os combos de Onigiri para todo o time pagava a mais para que Osamu adicionasse mais três onigiris com umeboshi, Sakusa quase nunca saia com eles para beber e normalmente só aceitava quando era na casa de um dos companheiros de equipe mas mesmo que nunca pedisse Atsumu sempre levava o saquê favorito de Kiyoomi, Miya sorria para Sakusa como se ele fosse tudo que precisasse para viver, Atsumu era apaixonado por Kiyoomi e Kiyoomi era o único que não notava.

Mas o amor ainda podia ser leve e delicado, Sakusa decidiu que naquela terça a noite seria quando assumiria seus sentimentos para Miya, eram responsáveis por fechar a quadra então poderiam ficar sozinhos por um tempo, Sakusa dobrava a rede enquanto Atsumu ia recolhendo as bolas e as guardando na caixa, nem notava o quanto Sakusa tremia fazendo até mesmo com que seu aperto em torno da rede ficasse frouxo 

"Eu já terminei aqui, quer ajuda?" Atsumu se aproximou com calma limpando sua mão numa toalhinha "Você está bem?" Notou as mãos trêmulas de Kiyoomi e o suor escorrendo por seu rosto mesmo que o treino já tivesse acabado fazia tempo

"Hm está tudo bem, vou guardar tudo se quiser já ir embora" Falou nervoso guardando tudo que precisava e limpando seu suor de nervosismo com a manga da blusa

"Você está com febre? Posso te levar pra casa se quiser" Se aproximou de Sakusa notando as bochechas avermelhadas que este possuía mas Kiyoomi se afastou rapidamente 

"Hm eu acho que só estou cansado e com fome" Oh céus Sakusa poderia comer três latas de umeboshi facilmente, odiava sentir fome quando ficava nervoso 

"Se quiser posso ligar para deixar reservado uma marmita naquele restaurante que você gosta e passamos pra buscar então te deixo na sua casa, não é uma boa ideia você ir embora andando com fome após um treino pesado" Falou calmo já retirando seu celular para ligar no restaurante enquanto Sakusa tentava controlar sua respiração 

"Ok pode ser, vou terminar de guardar isso e podemos ir" Sakusa manteve o rosto baixo evitando qualquer contato visual com Miya

Foi um caminho silencioso e para Kiyoomi até desconfortável, Atsumu insistiu que este usasse sua jaqueta para se manter o mais aquecido possível como prevenção de pegar qualquer resfriado com o clima frio, o restaurante ficava longe da casa de Sakusa então preferiu começar a comer no carro, se encolheu sobre o banco apoiando a embalagem entre seus joelhos e seu peito, nem sequer havia falado para Miya o que queria comer mas não mudava o fato de ainda ter pedido exatamente o que Sakusa gostava ou até mesmo o exato suco que sempre pedia.

"Está bom?" Atsumu parou no semáforo e sorriu docemente ao observar Sakusa saborear tão feliz cada pedaço de seu jantar 

"Está delicioso, aqui, prova um pouco" Levou uma garfada cheia até a boca de Atsumu não resistindo a sorrir vendo a feição adorável de Miya mastigando 

"Tem razão está ótimo" Atsumu sorriu e logo voltou a se concentrar na estrada 

Sakusa Já havia terminado seu jantar quando o carro finalmente estacionou em frente à sua casa, estava cheio e mais calmo entretanto tinha 100% de noção que não havia feito sua única meta para aquele dia

"Entregue em casa omi" Sorriu caloroso apertando para destrancar as portas, Sakusa sabia muito bem que o sorriso de Atsumu poderia facilmente aquecer uma família inteira no Alasca 

"Podemos conversar antes?" Kiyoomi travou sua mão na maçaneta do carro sentindo todo seu jantar querer voltar para fora, Atsumu o olhou confuso mas logo soltou seu cinto de segurança permitindo-se a virar de lado tendo maior visão de Kiyoomi 

"Claro que podemos" Falou tranquilo mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado por notar que Sakusa parecia vermelho e estranho novamente, se aproximou um pouco levando sua mão até o rosto de Kiyoomi temendo que este estivesse febril, não esperava que Sakusa realmente fosse permitir o contato em seu rosto, Atsumu pôs gentilmente as costas de seus dedos sobre a bochecha de Kiyoomi e lentamente subiu até sua testa se sentindo aliviado pela temperatura parecer normal por mais que Sakusa parecesse prestes a explodir de nervoso

"Você está namorando alguém Miya?" Se afastou abruptamente da mão de Miya e se xingou mentalmente por sua voz ter falhado tanto durante a pergunta 

"Hm não Omi, por que?" Atsumu olhou confuso pondo sua mão rapidamente no bolso de seu moletom "Mas eu gosto de alguém" Olhou para a rua vazia evitando o contato visual com Kiyoomi 

"Quais são as chances de a relação do time ficar ruim se alguém do time gostasse de você? Sabe de maneira romântica" Sakusa falou soando como um entrevistador durante os fan meets 

"Se esse alguém fosse você eu tenho certeza que a relação continuaria perfeita" Suspirou num ato de coragem tentando ignorar a reação assustada de Kiyoomi

Sakusa sentia facilmente que seu coração poderia estar em chamas mesmo que soasse impossível, permaneceu em silêncio olhando para Atsumu por um período longo demais chegando a assustar Miya

"Isso é uma declaração caso não tenha entendido" Atsumu falou nervoso se encolhendo sobre seu moletom 

"Eu entendi Miya, só preciso respirar eu não sei" Abriu rapidamente a porta do carro praticamente se jogando para fora, Atsumu se assustou permanecendo sem reação na hora mas logo saiu em busca de Kiyoomi 

"Omi-kun se eu falei algo que não deveria me perdoe" Falou numa entonação triste fazendo Sakusa se contorcer por dentro com a sensação de estar magoando-o

"Você não disse nada de errado Atsumu, eu só não sei sabe parece irreal" Sakusa se virou ficando de frente para Atsumu, pôs suas mãos no bolso do moletom de Miya juntando-as com as do loiro, suspirou profundamente puxando Atsumu para mais perto lentamente até conseguir deitar sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo "Eu gosto de você Miya, mais do que eu imaginava poder gostar" Se escondeu na curvatura do pescoço de Atsumu sentindo o mesmo esfregar sua mão gentil

"Isso parece bom omi" Atsumu falou sorridente deixando um selar rápido sobre os cachos de Kiyoomi o fazendo corar brutalmente 

Atsumu não sabia dizer quando foi que se apaixonou por Kiyoomi, talvez tenha sido quando notou que seus olhos pareciam galáxias inteiras, talvez quando Sakusa cochilou em seu ombro e parecia tão frágil e delicado, talvez quando fez Kiyoomi rir pela primeira vez de uma piada sua e pode notar como a risada dele era tão deliciosa e rouca, talvez o jeito como Sakusa parecia ser tudo que Miya um dia desejou. Atsumu já havia se apaixonado antes mas havia sido tudo extremamente complicado, havia se apaixonado por uma menina de sua sala que parecia a garota perfeita, era bonita, inteligente, legal e combinava com Atsumu mas eram justamente por combinarem que no fim eram somente dois adolescentes estúpidos, ela sempre reclamava sobre como Atsumu passava tempo demais jogando e treinando mas Miya parecia nunca se importar com as reclamações afinal o vôlei era a coisa que mais importava em sua vida, começaram a brigar frequentemente mas resolviam tudo se ignorando por uma semana e voltando como se nada tivesse acontecido ou apenas paravam de brigar para se beijarem loucamente no sofá, óbvio que o relacionamento acabou cedo e desde de então Atsumu não tinha certeza se namoros seriam sua praia, queria focar somente no vôlei e caso se interessasse por alguém seria somente casual mas para sua felicidade ou infelicidade todo seus planos mudaram quando Kiyoomi apareceu em sua vida.

“Miya acorde, já está tarde” Sakusa murmurou manhoso passeando seus dedos pelo rosto de Atsumu tentando acordá-lo

“Acordamos cedo todo dia Omi-omi” Miya passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Kiyoomi o puxando para perto tentando o convencer a permanecer na cama “Vamos dormir mais um pouco bebê” Começou a beijar o rosto de Sakusa o fazendo rir baixinho

“Eu to com fome Miya” Kiyoomi abraçou a cintura de Atsumu e se aconchegou nos braços do mesmo 

“Hm ok Omi” Murmurou cansado e saiu rolando para fora da cama indo em direção ao banheiro 

Já fazia cerca de dois meses que Atsumu e Kiyoomi estavam numa relação um pouco confusa, não havia rolado nenhum pedido de namoro mas possuíam algo muito parecido com isso, Atsumu dividia o apartamento com Tomas então era comum que passasse alguns dias na casa de Kiyoomi, queriam se conhecer melhor antes de colocarem qualquer rótulo no relacionamento

“Então qual sua coisa favorita do mundo?” Atsumu estava sentado na mesa esperando Sakusa terminar de preparar suas bebidas

“Hm acho que cachorros” Sakusa nem pensou duas vezes antes de responder e deixou as xícaras na mesa, nem percebeu o olhar confuso de Atsumu e foi até os armários pegar um pouco de cereal

“Cachorros sério? Você sempre teve cara de gostar da gatos ou furões não sei” Atsumu começou a beber seu café sem retirar a confusão de seu olhar para Kiyoomi

“Já ouvi muito isso” Sakusa riu baixo se sentando junto a Atsumu para tomar seu café da manhã “Cachorros são incríveis, não vejo nenhum motivo para não amá-los"

>> de: Atsumu Miya  
> para: Kourai-kun  
Ei kourai é você que tem um amigo veterinário né??

>> de: Kourai-kun  
> para: Atsumu Miya  
Sim, Hirugami se formou faz um ano, por que? 

>> de: Atsumu Miya  
> para: Kourai-kun  
Quais as chances dele deixar eu e omi-omi passarmos um tempo com os cachorros? Quero fazer esta surpresa para omi

>> de: Kourai-kun  
> para: Atsumu Miya  
Altas, ele adora que os animais recebam visitas sabe os deixam mais felizes e faz tempo que não o vejo, posso levar vocês lá quando quiserem

Haviam marcado para uma sexta-feira à tarde após os treinos de ambos, Sakusa não sabia de praticamente nada, só havia sido informado que iriam sair mas não sabia para onde ou o que iriam fazer mas isso não evitava que perguntasse a viagem inteira para onde estava indo. Não demorou muito para estacionarem na frente de um condomínio e logo Hoshiumi entrar animadamente dentro do carro os cumprimentando

“O que ele está fazendo aqui?” Sakusa perguntando olhando confuso para Kourai no banco de trás e depois para Atsumu

“Eu senti saudades também Sakusa-san” Hoshiumi sorriu falsamente para Kiyoomi “Atsumu me convidou para dar umas voltas com vocês”

“Por que?”

“Porque eu sou incrível”

Sakusa fez um olhar de desgosto antes de arrumar no banco novamente colocando seu cinto para Atsumu finalmente poder continuar seu caminho, Miya ignorou toda a discussão sem nexo dos dois e apenas ligou o rádio preferindo curtir a música até estarem na esquina da casa de Hirugami.

“Ok omi espero que você não negue mas eu preciso te vendar para nossa surpresa” Atsumu disse meio nervoso segurando um lenço qualquer que havia tirado de sua bolsa

“Não sei se isso soa como uma boa idéia” Sakusa estava relutante mas o olhar manhoso e pidão de Atsumu o convencia facilmente, deixou Miya venda-lo e agarrou firmemente no braço do mesmo para andarem até o destino final

Kiyoomi se assustou segurando-se ainda mais nos braços de Atsumu quando começou a ouvir alguns barulhos estranhos, não sabia nada que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, tudo parecia tão estranho e confuso. Sentiu as mãos de Miya na parte de trás de sua cabeça soltando lentamente o lenço, seu coração quase explodiu quando pode enxergar novamente e conseguiu ver cachorros das mais diversas raças e tamanhos espalhados por um quintal mediano, não sabia onde estava ainda ao certo mas logo pode ver Sachirou se aproximando com um enorme sorriso no rosto

“Que bom que vocês chegaram, foi difícil achar a casa?” Os cumprimentou com abraços e beijos 

“Foi bem fácil, Kourai veio nos guiando” 

“Oh ele veio com vocês?” Sachirou perguntou confuso não notando a presença do antigo colega de equipe perto deles

“Sim mas ele disse que ia resolver algo no carro, vou ver o que aconteceu com ele” Atsumu beijou a bochecha de Kiyoomi o fazendo corar e saiu para ir procurar Kourai

“Você mora aqui Hirugami-san?” Sakusa acompanhou Sachirou ajoelhando-se próximos aos cachorros acariciando os mesmo 

“Sim, depois que me formei juntei dinheiro para comprar uma casa maior para resgatar os animais de rua que deixavam na clínica veterinária, no fim do mês eu faço uma feira de adoção aberta para o público” Hirugami explicou calmamente enquanto jogava uma bolinha para os cachorros correrem para brincar, nem notou Sakusa sorrindo ao ver todo o esforço que Sachirou fazia para dar o melhor para cada um daqueles animais

“Kourai?” Atsumu estranhou ao encontrar Hoshiumi sentado dentro do carro em silêncio “Aconteceu algo?” 

“Hm não, eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas, vamos entrar já” Kourai Falou nervoso preferindo nem olhar para Atsumu antes de sair do carro rapidamente

“Atsumu olha como ele é lindo” Sakusa disse animado assim que Atsumu adentrou o quintal mostrando o cachorro que estava em seu colo lambendo seu rosto, era um cachorro de porte grande mas que não parecia nem se incomodar com o fato de ser grande demais para estar no colo de alguém, por sorte Kiyoomi também era grande o bastante. “Ei Hoshiumi finalmente você chegou” Kourai sorriu de maneira quase desconfortável vendo que o tom elevado de Sakusa havia chamado atenção de Hirugami

Hoshiumi levemente odiava o fato de Sachirou estar tão lindo quanto a última vez que havia o visto, sempre se ligavam por vídeo chamada para conversarem normalmente na hora do jantar para de certa forma comerem juntos mas desde que a v-league havia começado e Hirugami se tornou veterinário principal da clínica era mais difícil terem tempo para conversarem, Kourai lembrava quando Sachirou disse que deixaria o cabelo crescer mas de verdade, não esperava que isso fosse deixá-lo ainda mais lindo, o enorme sorriso que abriu ao ver Hoshiumi novamente, a maneira como Hirugami o abraçou pela cintura erguendo-o até somente a ponta de seus pés tocarem o chão, o cheiro tão doce e delicado que este ainda possuía, o carinho leve que suas mãos deixavam por toda as costas de Kourai, a simples maneira como Hoshiumi ainda era tão apaixonado por Hirugami e principalmente o medo que Kourai tinha de se lembrar desse sentimento e se entregar novamente numa relação inexistente 

"Kourai eu senti tanto a sua falta" A voz doce de Sachirou sobre a base do ouvido de Kourai era como uma música perfeita que arrepiava todo seu corpo

"É bom te ver novamente" Hoshiumi envolveu o pescoço de Sachirou com seus braços aproveitando cada segundo daquele abraço que sentiu tanta saudades de ter  
Estavam presos em uma própria bolha completamente imersos naquilo, ignoravam por completo Sakusa e Atsumu deitados na grama envoltos de no mínimo uns 5 cachorros brincando e rindo tentando esguiar das lambidas, era a última coisa no mundo que imaginavam acontecer com Kiyoomi. Se desvincilharam do abraço deixando um sorriso bobo escorregar por seus lábios de maneira tão involuntária, oh céus Kourai amava esse sorriso tão tímido e delicado de Sachirou.

"Hm vocês querem alguma coisa?" Hirugami perguntou direcionado seu olhar para o casal no chão 

"Eu quero uma água se puder" Sakusa disse sem tirar sua atenção do cachorro que brincava com uma bolinha 

Hirugami adentrou a cozinha de sua casa aproveitando para conseguir respirar um pouco, esteve tão ocupado e tão longe de Kourai que havia se esquecido dos sentimentos que possuía por seu ex-colega de escola. Desde o primeiro dia de aula juntos já era algo diferente, Kourai tinha o sorriso mais lindo que Sachirou já havia visto quase como se fosse os primeiros raios de sol numa manhã nevada de inverno, não demorou muito para se tornarem amigos aproveitando o embalo de ambos estarem no time de vôlei. Hoshiumi era o total inverso de Sachirou mas isso parecia fazê-los estar em sincronia total, Hirugami nunca foi bom com sentimentos ou sequer havia se apaixonado antes por alguém, talvez se na época compreendesse o que sentia poderia ter se declarado e ficado com Hoshiumi se este sentisse o mesmo

"Precisa de ajuda?" Kourai perguntou assim que adentrou a cozinha e pode notar Hirugami apoiado no balcão da pia

"Ah não precisa, eu já estou indo" Saiu de seu transe indo rapidamente até a prateleira onde ficava os copos pegando todos que precisava 

"Você não consegue carregar quatro copos cheios somente com duas mãos" Hoshiumi se aproximou pegando os dois copos que já estavam cheios

O clima pareceu melhor para todos alguns minutos depois, os cachorros adoravam receber visitas principalmente se fosse para brincar com eles, Hirugami demonstrou truques que seus cachorros sabiam fazer e até tentou ensinar Kiyoomi a treinar um deles, apontou quais dos cachorros estavam para adoção e quais eram seus quando Sakusa perguntou "hipoteticamente" como funcionava a adoção, apelidaram um dos pinscher de Hoshiumi após Atsumu dizer que ambos eram pequenos e ferozes e logo foi comprovado estar certo já que esse apelido deixou Kourai extremamente bravo com Miya. Sachirou tinha uma rotina rígida de cuidados com os animais então próximo às cinco da tarde saíram para passear com os cães, Sakusa e Atsumu foram na frente levando uma boa parte dos cachorros enquanto riam e se divirtam, pareciam estar no paraíso naquele dia

"Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia deixar aqueles dois com tantos cachorros grandes?" Hoshiumi andava ao lado de Hirugami ambos levando apenas os quatro cachorros que eram de Sachirou

"Os cães são bonzinhos e eles são atletas profissionais, devem ter força para segurar a guia de alguns cachorros" Hirugami riu baixo vendo Kourai concordar com a cabeça "Devia vir mais vezes aqui" Olhou para Hoshiumi conseguindo demonstrar apenas com um olhar toda a saudades que sentia de Kourai 

"Vou fazer questão de vir, tenho um cachorro com meu nome para visitar agora" Ambos riram trocando olhares "E também é bom te ver" Sorriu fraco se aproximando de Hirugami até seu ombro tocar o braço do mesmo 

"É sempre bom te ver" Sachirou sorriu envergonhado assim que Kourai juntos suas mãos segurando juntos a coleira do cachorro mais velho de Hirugami "Mande meu irmão vir junto qualquer dia também, só vê-lo na televisão jogando não é suficiente" Acariciou a palma da mão de Kourai 

"Fica tranquilo, ele tá louco pra conseguir uma folga e vim te ver" Continuaram caminhando juntos com suas mãos dadas e os cachorros em volta 

"Ei Omi acho que Sachirou-kun está se aproveitando dos cachorros para paquerar Kourai-kun" Atsumu deu uma espiada rápida para olhar os dois atrás e sussurrou no ouvido de Kiyoomi o fazendo olhar para trás indignado 

"Oh isso é tão errado, pobre cachorros nem sabem que estão sendo usados para seu dono conseguir um beijo" Sakusa falou brincando causando uma risada alta em Miya 

"Se nós adotarmos aquele que você gostou, você vai me dar um beijo?" 

"Vou te beijar a noite inteira até você esquecer como se fala" Kiyoomi sorriu convencido para Atsumu

"Você é tão sujo quanto Hirugami" 

Quando retornaram a casa de Sachirou soltaram os cachorros para irem beber água e comerem, se direcionaram para a sala assim que Sakusa confirmou que adotaria mesmo um dos cachorros então poderiam resolver os detalhes finais, era um vira lata de porte grande, possuía cerca de 3 anos e sua pelagem era bege com algumas manchinhas marrons pelo corpo, brincalhão e manhoso tendo como nome "Billy"

"Vou dar pra vocês um pouco da ração e dois potinhos já mas todo animal adotado aqui ganha 15% de desconto em qualquer produto na clínica" Hirugami entregou a Kiyoomi a certidão do veterinário de Billy onde constava todos os dados e consultas que teve, foi até a despensa da casa onde pegou duas tigelas reservas e uma sacola com quantidade razoável de ração para o primeiro dia

"Ele vai ser o cachorro mais feliz do mundo te prometo" Sakusa acompanhou Sachirou até o fundo da casa onde a maioria dos cães agora estavam deitados em suas casinhas, pôs a guia na coleira de Billy para levá-lo até o carro de Kiyoomi

"Seja um bom menino Billy, vou sentir saudades" Hirugami afagou as orelhas do cão deixando um beijo na cabeça do mesmo antes deste já pular para dentro do carro de Kiyoomi  
Por mais que Hirugami amasse dar a cada animal um lar feliz ainda era difícil se despedir de cada um deles, soava quase como impossível não chorar ao ver aqueles que tiveram passados tão difíceis podendo agora ter uma família que os ame imensamente como tem certeza que Kiyoomi e Atsumu vão amar Billy

Kourai ficaria para jantar com Sachirou então se despediu do casal e seguiu para dentro novamente junto com Hirugami.

"Hm eu só vou no mercado amanhã então nós podemos pedir algo para comermos" Hirugami falou timidamente abrindo o aplicativo de restaurantes

"E se eu te disser que estou com muita vontade de comer uma pizza" Kourai sorriu se sentando ao lado de Hirugami para escolher o que comeriam

Resolveram pedir uma pizza simples de muçarela e algumas garrafas de cerveja, segundo Kourai este era seu dia de folga e poderia comer livremente o que quisesse pelo menos por hoje, estavam sentados no chão da sala comendo enquanto assistiam o jogo da EJP 

“Se eles ganharem vamos jogar contra eles, EJP é um time divertido então tomara que ganhem” Encostou-se sobre o sofá terminando de comer sua fatia de pizza

“Posso tentar ir ver o jogo pessoalmente” Hirugami o olhou com um sorriso fraco o escondendo pela garrafa de cerveja

O jogo já havia acabado e agora na televisão passava algum filme de comédia ruim que Hirugami nem sequer sabia o nome, Kourai estava deitado no chão apoiando sua cabeça sobre o colo de Sachirou, sua garrafa de cerveja estava ao seu lado e usava um canudo para beber sem precisar se levantar, adorava sentir os dedos de Hirugami passearem por todo seu couro cabeludo se juntando a alta quantidade de álcool para serem quase que um sonífero dos mais forte possíveis.

“Está saindo com alguém? Ser um veterinário bonito deve atrair fácil diversos olhares sedutores” Kourai mexia no seu canudo com a língua ouvindo uma risada fraca de Hirugami

“Não estou saindo com ninguém mas não posso mentir que muitos clientes já usaram seus animais como forma de paquera” Sachirou riu baixo principalmente ao ver um sorriso se formar no rosto de Kourai

“Que errado usar animais doentes para arranjar namorado” Hoshiumi retirou seu olhar da televisão olhando agora para Sachirou

“Nunca funcionou de qualquer forma” Deu de ombros enquanto Kourai se sentava ao seu lado ainda o olhando

Kourai sempre foi fraco para o álcool, na primeira vez que havia bebido durante o terceiro ano, haviam feito uma vaquinha para comprarem um engradado de cerveja, Hoshiumi não demorou muito para estar cheio de tontura e ânsia de vômito, Hirugami acabou tomando somente duas garrafas e acabou sua noite acariciado as costas de Kourai enquanto este vomitava, com o tempo passando e os Adlers tendo várias vitórias para comemorem enchendo a cara isso garantiu a Hoshiumi um novo upgrade em sua vida assim conseguindo lidar melhor com o álcool correndo em suas veias entretanto isso não garantia que Kourai ainda tivesse noção das coisas que falava.

“É errado eu estar feliz de você estar solteiro?” Deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sachirou deixando um cheiro em seu pescoço podendo ver os pelos do braço de Hirugami se arrepiarem

“Depende qual o contexto” Disse fraco sentindo os dedos de Hoshiumi passeando por seu peito

“O contexto é que assim talvez eu poderia ter uma chance com você mas isso só você pode me dizer” Riu envergonhado se escondendo na curvatura do pescoço de Sachirou, não podia ver o rosto corado que parecia queimar Hirugami, travou por alguns segundos sem saber o que responder direito “Você está vivo ainda?” Riu baixo levantando seu rosto para enxergar Sachirou corado 

“Desculpa eu só fiquei nervoso” Colocou sua mão na bochecha de Kourai acariciando lentamente com a ponta de seus dedos “Você teria facilmente uma chance Kourai” Sorriu fraco se deitando sobre o ombro de Hoshiumi

Os dedos de Sachirou foram descendo até o pescoço de Kourai os deixado ali descansando, sentiu as mãos de Hoshiumi agarrarem sua cintura e as suas respirações descompassadas. 

“O que isso significa agora?” Sachirou olhou envergonhado para Hoshiumi enquanto este ria baixo

“O que você quiser Hiru” Pôs sua mão no queixo de Sachirou erguendo seu rosto levemente até estarem próximos o suficiente para se perderem no olhar um do outro, Hirugami sorriu envergonhado quando juntou suas testas, Kourai deixou um selinho rápido nos lábios de Sachirou “Tudo bem?”

“Sim” Hirugami firmou suas mãos no pescoço de Kourai o puxando para um beijo de verdade, rapidamente Hoshiumi sentou sobre uma das coxas de Sachirou enquanto este lambia os lábios do mesmo como forma de pedir permissão para aprofundar o beijo que logo foi concedida. Por anos ansiavam por este simples momento, era tão delicado e apaixonante como sempre imaginavam que seria, Kourai sentia que seu coração pudesse explodir enquanto todo seu corpo queimava como fogo, Hirugami não sabia como suas mãos ainda não estavam tão trêmulas no pescoço de Hoshiumi de tanto nervosismo que estava sentindo mas não queria acabar com aquilo nunca.

Kourai foi o primeiro amor verdadeiro que Hirugami havia tido em sua vida, foi um sentimento mágico que resguardou por tanto tempo, não sabia que era possível amar alguém tanto assim mas sentia que guardar isso pra si doeu muito mais do qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. O sorriso de Hoshiumi era uma das coisas que Sachirou poderia facilmente assistir 24hrs por dia e nunca se cansar daquilo, não se cansaria dos lábios de Kourai independentemente da forma, sorrindo ou o beijando, tudo parecia tão delicado e adorável.  
Hoshiumi se apaixonou por Sachirou de maneira tão involuntária que nem se lembrava quando isso havia acontecido ao certo, era inacreditável o fato de que Hirugami sempre parecia ser o sonho de qualquer pessoa então se tornava quase irreal esse sonho agora ser somente seu, o fato de o sorriso mais lindo de Sachirou ser dedicado somente a Kourai, os olhares mais apaixonados serem sempre para ele, seus batimentos cardíacos parecem sincronizados quando estavam juntos num abraço sem fim. Por mais que parecessem ser de frequências opostas, ainda estavam sempre na mesma sincronia.

Era um fim de tarde num domingo, Kourai e Hirugami estavam na casa de Sakusa para passarem um tempo, Sachirou levou como companhia seus cachorros para visitarem Billy após um bom tempo sem se verem. Fazia dois meses que Hoshiumi e Hirugami estavam namorando e havia se tornado frequente as tardes onde os quatro se reuniam para principalmente deixarem seus cachorros juntos, Sakusa e Atsumu haviam adotados mais um durante esse meio tempo e finalmente entrado em uma relacionamento de verdade.  
Por mais que amassem ver seus cachorros brincando, eles também amavam passar cada segundo juntos


End file.
